The Gordon Research Conference on Quinone and Redox-Active Amino Acid Cofactors, to be held July 6-10, 1992, provides a unique format for scientific exchange among the investigators concerned with this rapidly developing field. At this conference, the most current research on novel quinone and free radical cofactors derived from amino acid side chains will be presented. In addition, recent advances in the role and potential chemotherapeutic application of free quinones such as pyrroloquinoline quinone as anti-oxidants will be discussed. Moreover, a special presentation will be concerned with the adventitious, metal ion-catalyzed oxidation of amino acid side chains, a process which is believed to contribute to biological aging. The biological phenomena and specific enzymes of primary interest in this conference are directly involved in cell proliferation, in the metabolism of neurotropic amines, and in the metabolism of sugars and alcohol, and thus impact importantly on human health, disease processes and the aging process. Support is sought for the meeting and travel expenses of invited speakers and attending investigators, including scientists in training, who would otherwise not be able to come to this meeting.